The Gospel of Tara from The Book of Kim Possible
by The Heartless Tin Man
Summary: I write this Gospel with withered hands, and from the distant memory of my youth of my life and times as one of the twelve, a disciple of the head cheerleader Kimberly Ann Possible whom I have followed through High School and beyond. This is her story…
1. Ch1 The Birth and Youth of Kim

**The Book Of Kim Possible**

**By: Tara the Strong**

Translated By:

The heartless Tin Man

I write this Gospel with withered hands, and from the distant memory of my youth of my life and times as one of the twelve, a disciple of the head cheerleader Kimberly Ann Possible whom I have followed through High School and beyond. This is her story…

**The Gospel of Tara**

Chapter 1

**The Birth and Youth of Kimberly Ann Possible**

1) In the early days before the birth of the Head Cheerleader, there was a young Dr. James T. Possible who brought into his home a red headed bride. Mrs. Dr. Possible and they set up a new house for the two of them; they were a happy couple very much in love.

2) Starting out in the beginning the young Mrs. Dr. Possible a new intern at the local hospital and Mr. Dr. Possible was just a new engineer at the space center, they shared in the joy of each other.

3) As time passed and their careers grew in greatness they felt an emptiness in their home and in their shared hearts; speaking as one they said it is time to begin a family as so to fill our home and our hearts with more love, that night as their hearts beat as one Mrs. Dr. Possible conceived.

4) Months passed and Nana came to stay with and care for the mother to be. Nana took care of the home, she shopped, cleaning for the home, and cooking using ancient techniques that she learned while training in China of acupressure and nutrition, she fed to her a warriors diet rich with secret ingredients.

5) Under the care of Nana the child grew strong in the womb, Mrs. Dr. P could feel the child kicking, punching and tumbling in her. Knowing this brought great joy to her and her husband.

6) As the time grew closer Mrs. Dr. P had to speak to the child in the womb, telling the child to be patient and not to rush her birth for it felt as if the child could not wait and wish to hurry her own birth.

7) So it came one day to pass that born June 7th onto the world, came and auburn haired child and her parents seeing this to be good, named her Kimberly Ann then as Nana entered the room an sees this girl child for the first time sheds tears, then speaks a Prophecy: She shall grow strong and make a difference in the World.

8) And in the last week of September there to was a son born to the family of Stoppable and they name the child Ronald.

9) Young Kimberly Ann grew up in a home filled with love and joy, raised with the ideals of fairness and morality, and with the care of her nana she grew strong walking and speaking before other children of her own age.

10) From the time young Kim learned to walk steadily Nana taught her how to tumble and roll doing this brought great joy to the heart of Kim, when alone with the girl child Nana would practice her own Kata including Mantis Kung-Fu knowing that Kim watched, but Kim also remembered.

11) Upon the age of four Kim was enrolled into Preschool to start her on the path of knowledge.

12) Young Kim while playing in the playground of pre K sees a small blond hair child being picked upon, she comes to his defense stamping her feet and chasing away the bullies, turning to the sobbing boy saying onto him do not fear fore I shall protect you. Then asks do you want to be my friend? Forever, replied Ron.

13) Becoming fast friends they formed a bond that could not be broken, feeling a great sadness when apart and bliss while together. They played together went to the movies and had sleepovers, living their youth as one, Ron even joined the Pixie girl so as not to be apart from her and to eat Pixie muffins.

14) Ron on his sleepovers would bring videos of cartoons, monster and Kung Fu movies to which Kim stared unblinkingly with amazement and wonder; she then began to imitate the moves of the star Bruce Lee to the great dismay of her new training partner Ron.

15) Kim grew to become a responsible young teenager, she began to baby sit the neighbors children for naco and Club Banana money, to expand her baby sitting service she and Ron start a www.kimpossible web page.

16) Upon that grand day when the first cry for help came to her web site to deactivate Mr. Paisley's laser grid in Upperton, setting her and Ron upon the pathway of righteousness and destiny they became Team Possible.

17) A young computer genius and hacker a boy named Wade contacted Kim after her first mission and she allowed him to run her web page for he had access to networks throughout the world and kept a list of the friends of K.P., Team Possible had grown

18) Upon there last summer before the start of High School, the two spent their days playing in the sun, traveling to the beach and to hang out at the mall, but there was also training and missions, a mixture of joy and sadness for their youth was ending and the start of young adulthood approached.

19) The first day after Labor Day Mrs. Dr. Possible drove to Middleton H.S. and dropped off Kim and Ron on the first day of school, Ron filled with dread and loss could not move Kim turns to him holding her hand out to him, take it she said for I shall watch over you, Ron's fear melted away and he took the hand offered to him and Kim lead the way through the doors of a new beginning.


	2. Kim Becomes a cheerleader

Chapter 2

Kimberly Ann Possible Becomes a Cheerleader.

1) Upon entering her first year of High School, Kim tries out for the cheer squad, defeating the trials set by her nemeses and future betrayer Bonnie, winning her place among the others.

2) When the cheer squad was complete, a vote by all on the team was called; for they needed a chosen one to lead them. They looked upon themselves and saw Liz whose hair is as fire was filled with Temperance, Jessica the freckled blond was filled by Diligence, Crystal with the brown hair had Forgiveness, Hope had Generosity, Tara with the golden hair was Chaste, pure of heart and filled with Kindness, Marcella had Humility, Kim with the arburn hair had all these along with Patience, Valour and Honor, but the last of us; Bonnie was filled with Pride, Wrath and Envy.

3) Looking at each other we went to vote, There stood Mr. Barkin holding a small box and a pad, each walked to him one at a time, vote with your heart he said to each as he handed out a ballot

4) After the last vote was cast and the count was over, we gathered as one to hear the tally. One vote for Bonnie, one vote for Tara and the rest for Kim Possible, your new head cheerleader yelled Mr. Barkin. Upon hearing this we cheered Kim for the vote was righteous, we learned later that Bonnie voted for herself and Kim voted for Tara as we the ones left listened to our hearts and voted for Kim.

5) The head cheerleader called us to her and thanked us for our loyalty and spoke that we her Twelve shall be as one squad one voice one body; we shall begin our practice now for homecoming. When practice was over we rested our bodies to regain our strength but Kim stood tall.

6) And Kim sayeth to the twelve, go forth with thine pompoms in to the hallways of Middleton HS and rally the spirits of thy fellow students for the homecoming nears.

7) And in the early days before loves true light shined upon Kim, there was a crush on the one called Josh Mankey, that had the young cheer leader confused and dismayed for the school spirit dance approached in honor of the Homecoming and she want to ask him to go.

8) So Ronald turned to her and spoke, do you not see that the name Mankey is only one letter away from Monkey? This be a sign of evil Ron added, not from fear but from sadness that his friends eyes looked elsewhere. Kim blinded by her crush would not heed Ron's words

9) On this day the head cheerleader met true evil, for she was called by Wade to help Mr. Nakasumi-san for his factory was in danger and there she found a Blue Beast and a Green Temptress with hands aglow with plasma. Kim saves the hostages.

10) At school Kim calls her Twelve to her for they must practice for Homecoming, she commands tumbles and flips, and the Twelve obeyed. They form a pyramid with the head cheerleader high atop, when Ron causes a distraction and the pyramid collapses bringing forth the ruin of Josh Mankey's banner.

11) As Kim and the Twelve walk through the crowed halls of school the students see them and part the way for them to pass bowing and applauding them, for the students knew that the school spirit was in them.

12) In the end the one called Kim stood victorious over the Blue Beast the Green Temptress and their metal monster, she returned to preside over Homecoming

13) And at the end of a school spirit rally the football players carrying the Head Cheerleader upon their shoulders through the Hallways of Middleton HS toward the gymnasium, there the students undulated and cheered her with fervor; hence Eleven of the Twelve who danced with their pompoms held high, all but the one called Bonnie, seeing this she grew jealous, turning her heart cold and hard as stone, for she knew that Kim shall overcame her fear with Josh Mankey and have her dance.

14) At a great battle when all seemed lost, Kim calls the Twelve to her and speaks; though we be on the land of our enemy have no fear, we shall inspire our warriors to victory. Then she commanded us to form a pyramid, this being done brought great joy and pride to the Mad Dogs causing them to score the winning touchdown.

15) The head cheerleader shone with a bright light that filled all eyes that were pure with love, for her love was pure and her spirit was true, but Bonnie's eyes stung as if filled with sand for the pure spirit in her was waning.

16) At practice the next day she had us sit while she stood high up on a platform and she began to speak of trust, for we rely on each other with our stunts she said, if we do not trust in ourselves and our squad then how can we fly higher than all others. Upon speaking these words she had us stand at the platform and she placed a blindfold over her eyes then leaped high into the air to land gently into our waiting arms, we then each did the same one by one with no fear in our hearts for we loved her.

17) Angered by what she's seen and the love that she wished was hers, Bonnie's blood boiled in her veins, and she then knew what she must do.

18 )Then one of the Twelve Cheerleaders —the one called Bonnie—went to Mr. Barkin and asked, "What will happen if I hand Kim over to you?" You become Head cheerleader was the reply. From then on Bonnie watched for an opportunity to hand her over

19) On days when the head cheerleader was late due to a mission Bonnie began to speak ill of Kim to us and would say, give your love to me while the Captain is away for she does not love you as I; for I am here and she is not.

20) We should not cheer for the love of the students and the gathered masses, the students and the gathered masses should love us for we are cheerleaders and should be worshiped, spoke Bonnie.

21) Temptation struck the hearts of the weak, and they drew themselves to Bonnie while the strong and loyal stayed fast and called for their lost sisters to return. When Kim then walked through the swinging doors onto the wooden floor to see the site, she asked the squad; why have you cut my heart in two?

22) Those at the side of the temptation whose hearts were filled by vanity were now replaced by fear and guilt and returned to the side of loyalty and begged for forgiveness, Bonnie who now stood alone and under the gaze of the head cheerleader began to waver as Kim approached and asked why you, why would you tempt the squad. Kim not waiting for a answer then hugged her and said we all have doubts but we must overcome them, she then turns to us and speaks go home and think well of what has happened here.


	3. The Betrayal of The Head Cheerleader

**Chapter 3**

**The Betrayal of The Head Cheerleader**.

1) Kim went from her house, and stood by the sea to practice for the regionals to meet her disciples.

2) And a great multitudes of students were gathered there to watch her and the twelve, she went onto the beach and the whole multitude stood on the shore to see her and hear her words, Kim then spoke.

3) If any cheerleader has ears to hear, let her hear.

4) And Kim said to them "Take heed what you hear, the more cheer practice you have will be the cheer leading skills you get, and still more will be given you". 

5) For to her who has team spirit more will be given; and from her who has not, even what little she has will be taken away.

6) And she spoke many things unto the twelve in parables, saying behold a back handspring. And she did a back handspring.

7) The twelve seeing this stood as one and in unison also did a back handspring to the cheers of the gathered.

8) And the seeds of team spirit were sowed upon the twelve and they basked in its glory. 

9) The sun was high and they were scorched; the head cheerleader commanded them to take ten and sit.

10) Kim brought fruit and juice and their strength returned, for those with the most team spirit a hundredfold, some sixtyfold and thirtyfold for those with less spirit.

11) Before we return to our practice, she spoke; we cheer not just for our team but for our school and the people too, we bring to them eyes to see and ears to hear, joy, pride and spirit.

12) To you my twelve blessed are your eyes, for they see and your ears for they hear.

13) I say to you that many young women and men have a desire to see and hear as we do, so we also cheer for those who do not have a voice as we have.

14) The twelve hearing these words brought great jot to their hearts, to all but one, Bonnie for she did not cheer for the joy of others but for her own glory and popularity, for she understandeth not, then cometh the wicked one and filled her heart with darkness and spite for the head cheerleader.

15) The seeds of discord were sown against the head cheerleader, Kimberly sensing this tried to soften the heart of Bonnie, she walked in front of us back and forth holding the spirit stick for all to see, she stops in front of Bonnie then holds the spirit stick out to her and said you are my favorite and you shall carry this for me.

16) Cheerleading is a rivalry, the competition makes you strong. Cheerleading is reaching out to comfort a sister who is sad; it is defending each other in good times and bad 

17) The spirit stick in her hand softens her heart for a moment then her heart fills with envy threefold as before, she tightens her grip on the spirit stick till the shaft cracks ever so slightly; as so did the heart of Kim with sadness.

18) Practice does not make perfect, perfect practice makes perfect. We live by that.

19) Kim clapped her hands and said that our break was over we must retune to practice, And the Head Cheerleader said to me, Tara you are the rock that I shall build the pyramid upon. We then formed a grand pyramid that reached high into the sky with Kim atop in a liberty pose from here we broke to a awesome cupie then practiced our flying and our left diagonals, left K with a multitude of back flips 

20) Kim then turned to those gathered and sent them away saying to them that practice was over. She looked to us even though she still had sadness in her heart, that we were ready for the regionals 

21) When Kim had finished cheer practices she took the Twelve to, Bueno Nacho she said to her disciples, "As you know, the Cheer Regionals are two days away—and I the Head Cheerleader will be handed over for detention."

22) Kim said, "The one who has dipped her Tortilla chip into the salsa bowl with me will betray me. I shall go just as it is written about me. But woe to that woman who betrays the Head Cheerleader! It would be better for her if he had not been born."

23) Then Bonnie, the one who would betray her, said, "Surely not I, Kim?" Kim answered, "Yes, it is you."

24) While they were eating, Kim took a Naco, gave thanks and broke it, and gave it to her disciples, saying, "Take and eat; this is my team sprit." 

25) Then she took the soda cup, gave thanks and offered it to them, saying, "Drink from it, all of you.

26) On the day of practice Bonnie overheard Kim speaking to Ron about a prior mission and what was done, this being said she then knew that she had her but Bonnie held her tongue till the time was right.

27) On the day of the Regionals as the cheerleaders waited for the bus to take them to Upperton H.S. Mr. Barkin appeared with Bonnie and the hall monitors and spoke loudly POSSIBLE, DETENTION NOW! The head cheerleader spoke, what has been my crime and why do you do this on this day of all days. 

28) Cutting class and skipping out on your biology test Mr. Barkin said, he then held up a forged note from Mrs. Dr. Possible asking for Kim to be excused from class that day and it has been signed Kim's Mom; do you deny this. And Kim spoke, this I do not deny it is true, Mr. Barkin ordered the other cheerleaders onto the bus and for the hall monitors to drag Kim away to the detention room.

29) As the hall monitors touched the head cheerleader the other cheerleaders cried out Tara raised her Barton to strike down those who would place their dirty hands upon Kim; but Kim held out her hand for her to stop and said remember what I have taught you all, do not fear nor cry for me for this was foretold.

30) Tara spoke to Kim, who shall lead us; and before Kim could speak Mr. Barkin told them your new head cheerleader is Bonnie, a voice of protest was raised and they refused to follow till Kim sayeth you shall follow Bonnie till I return to you for the Regionals come first for school spirit.

31) Then Kim was led away and disappeared in to the hall way as Bonnie told the girls to get onto the bus for now she ruled the squad, but Ron said he would not go for he was the mascot and would not leave Kimberly's side, Bonnie replied we need you not anymore loser, begone from my sight. And the bus pulled away with Ron standing there at the curb.

32) As the hour passed the head cheerleader sat alone in detention Kim saw the ceiling tile move and down dropped Ronald and sat beside her, Kim said Ron you need not be here but Ron stopped her and spoke Kim you are my Shepard and wherever you are I am there at your side for you comfort me in my time of need, so I shall stay by your side if you have need of me.

33) Ron spoke to Kim saying it was Bonnie who betrayed you was it not, yes it was she, Bonnie hath found out I left school and ditched the Biology exam and the note you gave to Mr. Barkin that sayth to excuse me was signed as Kims Mom. The Ron then said Kim it is I that got you in here and it shall be I that helps you to get out.

34) Kim watched as Ron rose up an back into the ceiling saying these words to the head cheerleader before disappearing, fear not for I shall call the Wade and have him call you know who. Kim to comfort herself repeated the cheer routine over in her minds eye; the door of the detention room opened before Kim's eyes and a voice sayth come forth Kimberly time is short.

35) At Upperton H.S. the squad with their new leader watched the other cheer teams compete, as they waited; voices were raised in concern over the betrayal and what shall happen to the team and to Kim. Bonnie tried but could not put them at ease for she did not have the pure spirit to lead, she turns to Tara and the others we shall win now that I am the head cheerleader; Tara said the words falling from your mouth are as dust to our ears. 

36) Ladies Mr. Barkin said as he approached your are next after this team you have five minutes, the team shuddered and clung to each other till Jessica the freckled saw and called out, it's Kim she is here; the squad all except Bonnie who felt fear run through her veins; rejoiced holding their hands to their chest, Marcella the humble said, see she has returned to the team she has not forsaking us. 

37) POSSIBLE screamed Mr. Barkin did I not leave you in detention are you trying for expulsion. A voice called out, hold your tongue; Mr. Barkin turned to see who would speak to him in a tone of such authority and he was struck as mute when he saw who was there, do you not love your country, do you not love this planet; did you ask not why Kimberly Ann left school on that day of days the voice said.

38) Finding his voice he said irregardless she hath broke the rules and must pay the price, walking to Mr. Barkin and now standing in front of him Dr. Director spoke Mr. Barkin… Steven if I may; this woman left school on that day to save a village from a tidal wave there was no time to come to you and ask to leave. Turning now to face Kim he asked is this true not that I doubt the word of Dr. Director but I must hear this from thy own lips. Yes it was no big I just used a mega-freeze ray and froze the wave before it hit land. Hearing this he turned to look at Bonnie who shrank from his gaze saying I shall deal with you later, then turned back to Kimberly and told her to rejoin her squad for you are still the head cheerleader.

39) One minute was the call; Kim called the twelve to join in a circle all answered but Bonnie who stood on the outside, Kim broke hands with Tara holding it out to Bonnie saying I forgive you and you are still a part of this team, Bonnie cried as she took Kim and Tara's hand; now we shall win for the spirit of the students and for the pride of Middleton High School. 

40) as the doors of the bus opened the crowd of students surged forward the greet the cheer squad who returned victorious and Kim and the twelve were hoisted onto their shoulders and carried into the school to the display case where a spot was waiting for the trophy, the squad being placed back down stood by the display case; Kim then raised the trophy and said aloud, "Sprit" then passed the trophy to Tara who held it high and said, "Love" who then passed it to Hope who said "Honor" who gave it to Liz who called out "Hope" who gave it to Marcella who said "Teamwork" then to Crystal who called out "Charity" then to Jessica who said "Diligence" and so on this went amongst the twelve till it reached Bonnie the last one who held it High and looked at Kim and said Forgiveness" then Bonnie placed the trophy into the case and Kim closed the glass doors and locked it. 

Added bonuses

And the Head Cheerleader said to me, Tara you are the rock that I shall build the pyramid upon.

Tara of the wavy hair

Disciple of the Head Cheerleader 

Defender of the Book of Kim Possible 

Holder of the Spirit Stick

Twirler of the Baton

Keeper of the Red Megaphone 

**A Psalm of Ron **

Kim is my partner; I shall not be in danger.

She makes me lie down on a green picnic blanket,

She leads me to Bueno Nacho,

She restores my Ronness. 

She guides me in paths of righteousness 

for her name's sake.

Even though I walk through the lair of Dr. Drakken 

I will fear no Shego, 

for you are with me; 

your battle suit and your grappling gun, 

they comfort me.

You sit at the cafeteria table with me 

in the presence of my bullies. 

You touch my cheek with your hand;

my soda cup overflows 

Surely goodness and love will follow me 

all the days of my life, 

and I will stay by the side of Kim Possible 

forever.

**Our Kim**

Our Kimberly who art in High school,

Hallowed be her fighting skills.

Thy flying kicks come.

Thy enemy be done,

On Earth as it is in Middleton.

Give us this day our daily Naco.

And forgive us our poor fashion sense, 

As we forgive them that do not shop at Club Banana.

And lead us not into Detention;

But deliver us from the villains of the world:

For thine is the Possible, The Stoppable, and the glory, 

For ever and ever.

**Hail Mrs. Possible**

Hail Mrs. Doctor P,

full of wisdom, 

James Possible is with thee.

Blessed art thou among doctors,

and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Kimberly Ann.

Kind Mrs. P

Mother of Kim, 

watch over us now, 

and when we are in need of a mothers love.


End file.
